ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 688 (10th September 1991)
Plot Grant loses his temper with Sharon because of her constant nagging about the case and the fact that she wishes to proceed in getting back in touch with the union. Hattie gets progressively more and more comfortable working for Ian and proves very much determined in her role when she corrects him. Dot confides in Pete when she receives a letter from a solicitor informing her that she owes £300 to each of the people that Nick conned out of money; she worries about how she's going to retrieve these payments. Rachel gets the hump with Mark and later confesses to him that she went to the doctors for a test with the worry that she might have caught HIV from him. Eddie meets up with D.S. Manning. He tries telling him he wants out of the plan to wrap Clyde up in something dodgy, but when D.S. Manning blackmails him into doing it by threatening him that he will make him known as a grass, Eddie has no other option but to proceed forward; Eddie later tries to convince Clyde not to compete in an upcoming boxing match, claiming he's running before he can walk. Grant tells Phil that Eddie was responsible for him getting turned down when he come back from Spain. Phil confronts Eddie in front of a crowd of people in The Vic, promising him he will make sure that he does not stay in Walford for much longer. Nick tries to convince Pete to let him out of the room and that he is now clean from heroin, but nobody is taking any chances. Mark tells Joe to tell his mother that he has HIV as they depart the Albert Square. Clyde is on his way home from a boxing match late at night while Eddie is out walking Roly. Eibhlin prepares a romantic drink for her and Eddie for when he returns, but he does not return. A dark shadowy figure stands over Eddie's body. Blood pours from his mouth and a knife is seen. Cast Regular cast *Eddie - Michael Melia *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Phil - Steve McFadden *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Mark - Todd Carty *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean Guest cast *John - Paddy Joyce *Eibhlin - Mary Conlon *Joe - Jason Rush *Jackie - Ann Lynn *D.S. Manning - Tim Hardy Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room, Dot's bedroom and hallway *27 Albert Square - Kitchen and living/dining room *43A Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Autos Repairs *Unknown car park Notes *A market trader is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: A shadowy figure, the flash of a knife - and tragedy strikes in Albert Square. An unwelcome letter causes Dot to panic, but who can she turn to for help? There seems to be some hope on the horizon as Nick nears the end of his treatment. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 16,030,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes